Practice Makes Perfect
by NickieButterfly
Summary: Content Warning: Sexual Harassment Blaise Zabini was a whore. He was well aware of that fact, but he didn't care. In fact he relished it. He had a plan after all, and he was going to graduate with a bang. Rated M for a reason Voldy defeated in 4th year AU
1. Prolouge

(Voldemort defeated 4th year AU) (Rated M for a reason - smut ahead)

Blaise Zabini was a whore. He was well aware of that fact, but he didn't care. In fact he relished it. He had a plan after all - at least snog every good looking girl in Hogwarts by the time he graduated. He'd started in fifth year, meticulously crossing names off his list of eligible prospects. By the end of the year he'd decided to branch out beyond his own grade, and added the grade above and the grade below to his list. Now, with only six weeks left of seventh year there were only three names left on his list, and Blaise was determined to finish out his Hogwarts career on a bang.


	2. Week 1

The castle was quiet as the Head Girl made her way along the fifth floor on her rounds, and Hermione took a moment to appreciate the fact that the inhabitants were safe, and her final year, like sixth year had been was once again blissfully mundane. Voldemort was long gone, having been taken down by a Dumbledore and Harry at the Ministry in fifth year. His Death Eaters had been named and re-captured, Fudge had been replaced with the much more competent Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dolores Umbridge had been fired. Things were good. War had been avoided and Hermione could concentrate solely on her fast approaching

N.E.W.T.S. She was absently crossing things off her mental study list when she saw something that shouldn't be there. Suspicious, but not overly concerned Hermione crept towards the alcove at the end of the hallway wand held high, ready just in case. It was probably just Mrs Norris, but still.

Blaise was in position, book in hand and ready to feign sleep in the window alcove at the end of the Muggle Studies corridor. He knew Granger was bound to come by, soon. Draco always patrolled the lower levels, and Granger the upper levels when it was their patrol nights, that way they didn't have to talk. Finally the sound of footsteps and a small dot of wand light came from the opposite end of the corridor. _Right, action time_. Blaise assumed his pose, one foot sticking out of the alcove and the rest of his body sprawled out on the window bench, book dangling from his right hand. The closer she got the slower she approached. _Good_. _She'd noticed something._ When she was only a few yards away Blaise faked a loud snore. "What was that?" a tiny voice squeaked. Ever so slowly Granger crept to the end of the corridor, peeking through the bottom of his eyelids Blaise could see she had her back against the far wall, she was almost upon him. He let out another fake snore. "Lumos Maxima" she cried, and the alcove flooded with light. Blaise squinted and shifted. "Oh it's just you" Granger exclaimed with a relieved sigh. "Zabini. Wake up. It's after curfew." her hand was shaking his shoulder. Blaise pretended to wake. "Wha'dya want, Pansy"

"it's not Pansy! its Hermione" she exclaimed affronted

"Granger? how'd you get in my dorm?" he moaned grumpily, rolling over.

"You're not in your dorm" she huffed. "You fell asleep on the fifth floor."

"Huh" he murmured sitting up and rubbing his eyes for effect.

"It's nearly midnight. You scared me half to death." she continued. Blaise began to stand and she looked at him. "Look, just get back to your dorm and I won't dock you any points."

"Mmm, nope." Blaise replied moving into phase two.

"What do you mean no?"

He leaned back against the corner of the alcove, affecting a bored stance. "I like it here, i'm not moving."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "well then I'm going to have to take"

"No you won't" he cut in.

Granger crossed her arms leveling him with a baleful look. "And just why is it that you think i'm going to let you stay and not take points?" she asked?

Blaise very slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Because i'm going to make it worth your while." he said, holding eye contact so that she wouldn't notice the movement of his hands.

Granger snorted. "Right, and how exactly are you going to, Oh my god, what are you doing!?" She screeched as he opened up the front of his shirt and rubbed the flat of his hands across his dark chest. "Making it worth your while" he replied cockily.

"Well stop!" she demanded. "This sort of thing might work with some dippy tart like Lavender Brown, but all it's going to result in with me is more lost points." she threatened thrusting her wand in his face. "Now get dressed, and get back to the dungeons." she hissed, turning around to face away from him.

"Yeah, I could…..but then I was just woken up from a nap and there's something else I really prefer to do after a nap" he trailed off. It was almost silent in the corridor, just the sound of Granger's irritated breathing, and the sound of his belt buckle being undone stood out like a bell. He slid the belt out of his trouser loops and dropped it to the floor, making sure that the metal buckle landed with a clang on the stone. His hands went to work on his fly as a huffy Granger called out. "What was that noise? Well whatever it is forget it. We're going, i'm taking you back to the dungeons myself."

"Ooh, that sounds fun" Blaise purred as she spun around clearly determined to frog march him down six flights of stairs. She stopped and Balise could see the moment her brain registered what it was seeing, her eyes widened and jaw dropped and she stood there for a second gaping like a fish.

"Oh. My. God" she stammered trying to edge backwards. Blaise just smirked at her.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked silkily. "You see I always like to do this after a nap, and well with you here, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have an audience" he moaned. "I do so like it when a pretty girl watches."

Granger squeaked. And ran away.  
 _Bollocks, that could have gone better._ Blaise thought. _Oh well time for phase three._

Hermione couldn't sleep. Well, she could, but she wasn't going to, because sleep meant dreams and her dreams kept replaying the same scene over and over. Blaise Zabini standing there bold as brass, shirt open, trousers undone, and stroking his cock while he told her he liked to be watched. And oh Merlin how she had wanted to watch. Harry and Ron would be appalled to know she thought Zabini was fit. There was an unspoken rule between them that Slytherin's were off limits, no matter how good looking they were. Besides she had to be pretty much the only girl in school he hadn't shagged, she'd heard the rumours. But that didn't help the fact that every time she started to drift off to sleep her brain brought the image up like one of those projector viewfinder toys she'd had as a kid. And then her hand would start making it's way down between her legs. It'd been three days now, and she'd lost count of the number of times she'd gotten herself off to the thought of him. He certainly wasn't helping, constantly sending her smouldering looks and licking his lips or running his hand down his shirtfront. In potions yesterday he'd set up at the table behind her, invading her workspace with the scent of his cologne and brushing up against her whenever he could. Her potion had been a complete disaster and she'd left with a D and wet knickers. Humiliating. Thankfully today was Friday and she would hopefully be able to avoid seeing him for a few days. But first she had to make it through Ancient Runes without falling asleep and doing something embarrassing like moaning his name. He was sitting two rows in front of her on the other side of the aisle, leaning back in his chair with one leg out. She must have been staring because he glanced around and winked at her. Oh it was going to be a very long class.

Ginny Weasley loved flying. And even more than that, she loved being on the Quidditch team, because being on the Quidditch team meant she was allowed to fly whenever she wanted, a team needed practice after all. And Thursday afternoons had become her regular flying time. Just her the wind, her broom and….. Blaise Zabini? "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she marched out onto the pitch where Zabini was warming up, dressed in his full Quidditch leathers.

"Thought i'd go for a fly, practice some new moves, de-stress, you know" he replied nonchalantly.

"Well bugger off," Ginny demanded, hands on hips. "this is my practice time."

Zabini looked around then looked back at her, bored. "I'm pretty sure the pitch is big enough for both of us." he drawled.

Ginny huffed, and mounted her broom, taking off with a angry look over her shoulder.

Zabini left before Ginny did. She purposely outstayed him, determined to salvage at least some alone time on the pitch. But now it was almost dinner, and she was hungry. With a sigh Ginny made her way down to the ground, parked her broom in the Gryffindor store cupboard and made her way into the locker room. The very steamy locker room. _Ugh._ she thought with an angry sigh. _Don't tell me he's still in here._ Sure enough as she clanged open the door to her locker she could hear the shower. Ginny stripped off her outer gear, chucking it into the locker which she slammed shut with a huff. Suddenly the water stopped, and the sound of singing replaced it. Grabbing a clean towel from the rack, her anger rising. "Oi Zabini, shut it" she yelled, as she marched over to the shower stalls.  
"Sorry Weaselette" came the smirked response.

A door opened. Ginny stopped, shocked, gaping. Zabini was standing there completely naked, water droplets dripping off his coffee coloured skin, his muscles gleaming in the torchlight. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to say "yes?" then reached out and grabbed the towel from her hands. "Thanks for the towel." he said stretching his arms up and using it to dry his hair. "It seems I forgot one. Later Weaslette." he added and pushed past her, sauntering off, still naked, the towel flung over his shoulder. Ginny watched him retreat still gaping. Only when she heard the door of his locker slam shut did she regain her senses. Blinking rapidly she hurried into a shower stall, stripped and sank to the floor of the shower, trying desperately to think of anything else but the image of Blaise naked and dripping, and maybe hoisting her up against the wall of the shower. _No!_ She ordered her brain. But it was too late, trying to stop thinking about Zabini fucking her was like trying not to think about a pink Hippogriff when someone told you not to. "Damn you" she muttered under her breath as she cast a wandless silencing spell and gave up trying to hold herself back from acting on the fantasy.

On full moon mornings Luna wandered the grounds, searching for Squandering Ximpalfries. A small winged creature that only came out on at dawn on the nights of the full moon, and were known to destroy whole beds of Lady's Mantle. As Luna came around the side of Greenhouse Four where she knew Professor Sprout was currently growing Lady's Mantle she heard strange noises. Squeaks and gasps and bangs, and groans. _Excellent_ Luna thought, that will be the Ximpalfries feasting. She hurried to the door of the greenhouse, rushing inside, and stopped short.

"Uh Blaise" the sixth year Hufflepuff squeaked suddenly ceasing her return thrusts and digging her fingernails into his shoulder.

"What?" he grunted continuing to thrust.

"There's someone in the doorway"

"Oh shit!" he yelped, though of course he knew exactly who it was, he had planned it this way after all. He grabbed the girl's waist and pivoted them both around so that they were sideways to the door, and glanced over his shoulder. "Who's there?" he called. Luna stepped forward into the light. "Oh Lovegood. That's a relief, thought you might be a teacher." he stated calmly before hiking the girl's front leg up onto his hip and resuming his thrusts.

"I was looking for Squandering Ximpalfries" Lovegood replied calmly as if she watched people go at it in greenhouses everyday. "I'd ask you if you'd seen any, but you seem rather preoccupied." she stated looking the pair up and down. "Is that you Sera?" she asked.

The girl in question had been trying to hide her face in Blaise's rear shoulder, and now burrowed her head even deeper. "There's no need to be embarrassed, you look like you are having a very pleasant morning. I can go search by the lake instead" Lovegood offered.

Sera squeaked and nodded slightly.

"Aw, party pooper." Blaise sighed, dropping her leg. He pulled out and spun the girl around baring her body to Lovegood as he turned her. Placing her hands onto the wall, he lined himself up with the furiously blushing Sera's entrance, "I was hoping we could invite Lovegood here to join us, or at least watch." he purred, thrusting up into the Hufflepuff, whilst he stared at Luna.  
Lovegood coked her head to one side. "That does sound like fun, but I don't think Sera there is very interested" she said in her dreamy voice. "Perhaps another time."

"I look forward to it." Blaise called as she skipped away.


	3. Week 1 - Friday

The three girls had started a Friday night ritual. A sleepover in Hermione's dorm. Parvati usually stayed in Ravenclaw tower on Friday's anyway, and the had convinced Lavender to swap with Ginny so they had the dorm to themselves. Lavender was more than happy to go gossip with the sixth year girls rather than be stuck with just Hermione for company, so it worked out well. "I had the strangest encounter with Zabini yesterday." Ginny announced whilst painting her toenails silver. Hermione choked down a squeak, "Oh" she replied. "What happened?"

"He invaded my flying time, which pissed me off." Ginny began "but then when I went to shower he was in there singing." she paused in her painting and looked at the others. "So I go yell at him to shut up, and he just comes waltzing out of the stall naked as the day he was born, steals the towel out of my hands and smirks at me." she held her hands slightly to the side of her shoulders and shook her head as if to say _who does that_. Hermione's eyes widened. "Then what happened?" She asked suspiciously.

Ginny laughed. "He grabs my towel right, and instead of covering up, he uses it to dry his hair. Just flaunting his nakedness, then stalks off. Like I said. Weird."

"I think Blaise is a bit of an exhibitionist." Luna stated calmly as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Hermione who was in the middle of taking a drink in an attempt to hide her blush, spluttered. "What makes you say that?" she squeaked.

"Oh, I accidently caught him shagging in a greenhouse this morning. He just kept going, but he seemed to be almost trying to get me to watch." Ginny hummed and nodded. "And then he asked me if I wanted to stay."

"WHAT?!" both girls gasped.

"He asked if I wanted to stay. Either to keep watching or join in."

"And you said….." Ginny urged.

"Oh, I said no. Sera was clearly mortified. I didn't think she'd appreciate it." Luna replied, flicking a page in the Quibbler.

"But you would have said yes otherwise?" Ginny prodded, shocked.

Luna simply shrugged. "Why not?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other eyebrows raised. "I can't say i've ever thought about it." Hermione replied her voice slightly high pitched.

"So you and I have both seen Zabini in the buff now hey," Ginny laughed. "Only you left 'Mione" she chided.

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you've seen him too. When?!"

"Wednesday." Hermione admitted in a small voice, biting her lip. "On my rounds."

"Oh, did you catch him shagging too?" Luna queried.

"No." She took a breath. "Sleeping actually."

"He was sleeping nude?"

"No, clothed."

"Explain" Ginny demanded with hands on hips.

Hermione sighed. "I came across him sleeping on the fifth floor. I woke him up and told him if he just went back to his dorm i wouldn't take any points. But then he insists that he's not going to the dungeons and I wasn't going to take points from him' she took another steadying breath.'and then he started unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his chest and talking about making it worth my while.."

Ginny's eyebrow raised.

"I told him that wasn't going to work on me, and to get dressed. Only when I turned back around to escort him to the dungeons, he'd gotten _less_ dressed." she dropped her voice to a whisper and buried her face in her hands. "He was wanking" she peeked through her fingers to find that the others were staring at her gobsmacked.

"What just standing there with his cok out having a pull?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mhm" Hermione nodded. "He said he was hoping i'd watch."

Ginny let out a shocked laugh. "What did you do?"

"I ran." Hermione dropped her hands looking up at her friend who was shaking her head in wonder.

"How crazy is it that the three of us have gone from being probably the only girls in school who hadn't seen Zabini's pecker to all seing it within the last three days." Ginny exclaimed laughing.

"And now I can't get it out of my head!" Hermione moaned running one hand down her face.

"Oh, neither can I!" Ginny replied with a wink.

Luna cocked her head to the side thinking. "Yes, I suspect that the image will be invading my thoughts for some time to come. He is very fit."

The three girls looked at each other. Ginny started the giggling, but within seconds they had all dissolved into riotous laughter, holding their stomachs and rolling around on the bed.

"You know, it is a bit weird." Hermione stated out of the blue an hour later.

"What's weird" Ginny asked pausing her work braiding Luna's hair.

"That we all saw Zabini starkers in the last three days. Can it really just be coincidence?" Hermione continued in a doubtful tone.

"It does seem a little odd" Luna agreed.

"What, you reckon he was seeking us out?" Ginny queried finishing off the braid with a hair tie.

"I don't know. But it's strange."

"Hrrm…." Ginny hummed. "Alright, wait here." she jumped up off the bed and slipped out of the dorm, leaving Hermione and Luna staring after her in confusion. Ginny returned a few minutes later sporting a familiar piece of old folded parchment and a silvery cloak. "Let's go find out." she announced.

"How'd you get those?" Hermione queried.

Ginny shrugged, "I might have insinuated that we were going to find food, so Ron's expecting us to bring some back." she added with a roll of her eyes before tapping the parchment with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Ginny quickly scanned the Slytherin common room and dorms, finding no sign of Zabini. "He's not there" she huffed.

"That's because it's his patrol day. He's Slytherin prefect now that Malfoy's head boy remember." Hermione replied.

"Oh, right, of course." Ginny breathed , she laid the map out on the bed. "Ok help me look"

"There he is." Luna chimed in airly immediately pointing to the seventh floor.

"Great, let's go" Ginny jumped up quickly folding the map up so the seventh floor was showing, and grabbing the other girl's hands.

"Wait, why are we going to talk to him?" Hermione protested.

"To find out if it was coincidence of course." Ginny sighed pushing her towards the door. "Come on if we're quick we won't have to negotiate any staircases."

Blaise was slightly taken aback Lovegood and Weaslette all suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of him as he patrolled the seventh floor. "What the?! Where did you lot come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Weaslette said crossing her arms and smirking. "We" she said gesturing to her friends "have got a question for you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in a silent invitation for her to continue.

"How is it that the three of us have all managed to go six or even seven years without seeing you starkers, and then all have run-in's with you in the last three days?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaise replied mocking her earlier answer.

Ginny's eyebrows knitted together, she turned to face her friends. "Sounds like Zabini here needs a little _motivation_ to make him talk, don't you think?" she asked turning back to him with a sickly sweet look. "What you reckon girls, Bat-bogeys or slugs?"

"You can't hex me, I'm a prefect" Blaise insisted outraged.

"Yeah, but you see, Hermione outranks you so i'll take my chances." she replied spitefully.

Blaise glared at her. "Fine" he huffed. "You three are the last on my list'

"Your list? Granger inquired.

Blaise sighed. "I set myself a challenge to at least snog every decent looking girl in my year plus the one above and below before graduation, and you three are the last."

"Ugh, That's disgusting" Granger exclaimed, her face wrinkling up in horror. "That's got to be two hundred girls."

"Two hundred and sixteen to be exact." Blaise replied nonchalantly, trying not to be worried that she was looking at him like he'd just rolled in dragon dung.

"Well you'd better be happy with two hundred and thirteen then, cause we are not interested." she said with a shudder, and with that the three girls stalked off.  
"If you change your mind, i'm here every friday" Blaise called after them.

"I can't believe he's made out with two hundred and thirteen girls." Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"I know!" Hermione breathed scandalised, flopping back onto her bed. "I mean we've all heard the rumors, but I didn't ever expect that they were all true! And what planet is he on thinking that we'd just be all "oh sure Blaise i'd love to make out with you" can you imagine the diseases he must have!"

"What diseases?"

"You know, chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis"

The others looked at her strangely.

"Sexually Transmitted Diseases."

"That's a thing? That sounds horrible. What do they do to you?" Ginny asked askance.

"All sorts of things, some make you infertile, some give you rashes or weird growth on your genitals, some make you really sick, wait, how come you don't know about them?" Hermione asked looking back and forth between her friends.

Ginny and Luna shrugged. "I don't know." Ginny replied

"Maybe they're a muggle thing?" Luna suggested.

Hermione sat up. " _Acio_ Miss Witch's guide to sex" a large book flew onto the bed in front of her.

"Lavender's?" Ginny asked with a wry smirk. Hermione nodded, paging through the contents.

"Ah here we go. Protection. Contraceptive charms, potions…" she flipped a page "hrm, you were right Luna. Muggle born and raised witches are often worried about protection from a collection of diseases known in the muggle words as STDs or STIs, these are thankfully unheard of in the Magical world, falling into the category of diseases that magical people are naturally immune to."

"Well that's a relief." Ginny said surreptitiously edging the book towards her. "Otherwise half the girls in school would probably have Zabini's cooties." she turned the book over in her hands. "How'd Lavender get this exactly?"

"Owl post"

"Reeeaally?" Ginny asked looking delighted, flipping through the book in earnest. "Merlin's pants! It's got moving illustrations"

"So if he hadn't gotten it on with every girl in school, would you be interested?" Hermione asked as the trio were brushing their teeth.

"Probably." Ginny sighed. "He is pretty hot."

"I'm not sure that i'm really that put off by the number of girls he's hooked up with." Luna stated as she squeezed toothpaste onto her brush. "I'd imagine he knows what he's doing after all that practice. Better to be last on the list than first"

Hermione and Ginny gaped at her. "I suppose that's probably true" Hermione stammered dissolving into giggles.


	4. Week 2 - Hermione

The dreams hadn't stopped. In fact they'd gotten worse, images of the scenes Ginny and Luna had described mixing with her own experience. By Tuesday morning she was quietly going insane, and to make matter worse Zabini was in every single one of her Tuesday classes. On Monday he'd seemed subdued and annoyed, and was back to pretending she didn't exist. That was until Theo Nott had noticed her staring contemplatively at Blaise and pointed it out to him. Now he was back to last weeks tricks, sending her lascivious looks, and winks, or making a show out of taking off his outer robes whilst looking right at her as if they were the only ones in the room.

On Wednesday in Arithmancy he sat next to her, the spicy smell of his cologne would have made it hard enough to concentrate. But when Professor Vector told them to work in pairs with the person sitting next to them the trouble really started. "Right, lets just get this over and done with shall we, the faster it's finished the better." Hermione huffed. Blaise sniggered "sorry Granger, but fast finishes aren't my style." and leaned closer and Hermione could feel his breath on her ear "I like to take my time, if you know what I mean. Make sure i'm doing _everything_ right." Hermione gulped down a nervous squeak.

On Thursday after Ancient Runes a hand reached out from an alcove grabbing Hermione and dragging her inside. Blaise spun them so her back was against the wall, his hands resting either side of her head. "It's alright to want this Granger" he growled into her ear. "I know there's a part of you that does." he ghosted his lips across hers. "Just go with it" he whispered, before sauntering out. Hermione let out a shaky breath, needing the wall to hold her up. _It's a good think I have a free period right now._ She thought as she hurried back to her dorm to relieve the tension. When she walked into the Great hall for lunch he caught her eye and smirked suggestively. Hermione blushed bright red, quickly ducking her head and hurrying to the Gryffindor table where she sat so her back was to the Slytherins. In the afternoon on her way to DADA a first year Hufflepuff sought her out. "This is for you" He said handing her a note. "It's from one of the prefects."

"Thank You" Hermione replied slipping into the classroom behind Harry and Ron. The class started immediately and Hermione didn't get a chance to read the note until they were leaving. She opened it, scanning it quickly, then blanched and quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

After dinner Hermione found herself completely unable to concentrate on her homework. The noise of the common room, buzzed around her, lost in her thoughts as she weighed up the contents of the note. "Hey 'Mione…..'Mione…...Her-mio-ne" Ron's voice penetrated the fog.

"What?" she replied shaking out of her daze.

"What'd you write about the ethics of love potions?"

"Oh, um….. Sorry, Ron. I have to...go. Patrol."

"But you're not on patrol tonight" Ron replied, looking to Harry for confirmation.

"No, I know, but covering. Sick prefect. You know. I'd better be off." and she darted out of the common room before she could change her mind.

 _What am I doing?_ Hermione begged herself as she rounded the corner to the Muggle Studies corridor _Just because you came doesn't mean you have to do anything_ the sensible voice in her head chimed in. _Tell him that his behaviour is completely inappropriate and if it doesn't stop you're going to report him._

"Yes, of course, that's what i'll do." she breathed out loud. "Right". Hermione let out sharp breath, squared her shoulders and marched down to the end of the corridor intending to give Blaise a piece of her mind.

Blaise could see her coming. He watched her arguing with herself, nearly turning back, before determinedly marching towards him. Suddenly she was in front of him, her hands on her hips and glaring up at him with fury. The ends of her hair starting to spark. "Right, Zabini, enough is enough, this is completely inappropriate behaviour and if it doesn't stop immediately I will report you to Dumbledore." she huffed. Blaise didn't even blink. He just smirked at her and leaned down near her ear. "Do you know how hot you are when you're furious?" he whispered sensually. He grabbed one hand off her hip, and pushed it into his groin. Granger's jaw dropped. He rocked into her hand. "I really do love it when you go all swotty Head-girl on me." she let out a tiny whimper, and all of a sudden Blaise was lost in a haze of battling tongues and roaming hands.

Blaise was backing her into the empty classroom, their shirts both undone, and their hands desperately seeking more skin. He kicked the door shut with his foot, locked, soundproof and privacy charmed it, then pressed his wand to Hermione's abdomen muttering an incantation. Her midsection glowed purple indicating the spell had worked, and Blaise threw his wand, along with her shirt on the floor. His shirt quickly followed. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest desk, pulling his mouth from hers once again. She let out a little whine at the loss of contact, but it soon turned to a moan as he began to kiss his way down her ear, neck, clavicle, to the valley between her breasts. He peeled back one cup of her bra and descended on her breast. Licking a circle around the areola before taking it into his mouth. "Ohhh…." she whimpered as he began to suck and lick with abandon. "Luna was right, practice really does make perfect." Blaise snorted and reached up behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing it behind her. "It really really does" he growled against her skin, laying her down on the desk. "How bout I show you just how much all that practice has paid off."

"Well…." she shuddered, "You have been very diligent at doing your homework"

 _Holy fuck_ Blaise gulped. _It's always the quiet ones._

The common room was mercifully devoid of both Harry and Ron when Hermione eventually made it back. She'd made a detour via the prefect's bathroom for a wash, so she wouldn't smell of cologne and sex when she came back. She'd had to repair a few buttons on her shirt and cast cleaning charms on her knickers before she put them back on, but she was satisfied that nothing about her appearance would arouse suspicion as she stepped through the portrait hole. Seeing that someone had packed her books up for her, Hermione headed up to her room, changed into her pyjamas and flopped into bed completely exhausted.


	5. Week 2 - Luna

It was only Sunday when Luna tracked Blaise down at breakfast. The Great Hall was relatively empty given the early hour, but there were a few Slytherins clustered together nonetheless. Luna didn't care. She wandered over to where Blaise was sitting. "Fairybright can only be harvested from within a fairy circle at midnight two nights after the full moon. A coupling ritual is required to appease the fairies lest they turn on you for trying to take their favourite snack." message delivered she wandered back off.

Daphne and Tracey descended into hysterics. "What in Salazar's name was that about?" Theo asked. "Who knows" Blaise replied deflecting "it's Looney. Does anyone ever understand anything she says?" But after breakfast he took a detour to the library to look up fairy circle locations within Hogwarts. Because if he wasn't mistaken, Luna Lovegood had just given him a booty call.

At eleven pm, Blaise snuck out of the castle and made his way down to the Black Lake. The book on fairy circles had listed three circles within the Hogwarts grounds, but two were deep within the Forbidden Forest. This one located at the edge of the forest and the lake, conveniently hidden behind a large cluster of boulders, was Blaise's best bet. As he worked his way through the boulder cluster he could hear singing. _Definitely a fairy circle_ he thought. Suddenly he could see into the circle through a gap in the rocks, there in the middle spinning and dancing with the fairies was an extremely naked Luna Lovegood. _Hell Yes._ Blaise stood there simply watching her for a few minutes. She was mesmerising in her free abandon, completely unfazed by how daft she might look to others. He had to admit, it turned him on. Her voice floated out to him. "You can come out Blaise, we've been waiting for you." he started to step forward. "Leave your clothes outside the circle" she added. Blaise raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, stripping bare and sauntering out of the rocks. Luna drifted to the edge of the circle and held out her hand like a stop sign. "You must wait for the queen to greet you first." she told him. Blaise nodded, sure enough a tiny fairy hovered over to him and made a series of buzzing noises. "Now bow to her and ask permission to enter the circle" Luna instructed. Blaise made a hasty bow, "ah, oh glorious queen of the fae, please may I enter your circle" Luna gave him a serene smile. The fairy queen twittered. "You have her permission" Luna held out her hand and Blaise crossed into the circle, the magic buzzing around him in a sensation similar to crossing ward lines. Luna took his other hand in hers. "And now we dance" she began to spin taking her with him, then dropping his hands so she could hold her arms out and wave them around. Blaise shrugged and copied her. They danced for about ten minutes, before Luna called for him to stop. "It is time for the second part of the ritual." she said. "First we must ask permission to harvest the Fairybright, the Queen will request our payment, and then we must join together in the center of the circle. At midnight we may harvest the Fairybright, then we need to couple again before they will let us leave." Blaise's eyebrow rose, it seemed he was getting two rounds with Lovegood tonight. _Bonus_. She lead him to the far edge of the circle where the fairies were gathered. "Kneel down beside me" she instructed. Blaise did as bidden, and Luna began to speak in a series of twitters and buzzing sounds. "They have granted us permission" she said rising to her feet. She drifted to the middle of the circle gesturing for him to follow. When he reached her, she lifted one hand to his face, and brought her lips to his. As she pulled away she whispered against them. "Make love to me Blaise"


	6. Week 2 - Ginny Friday

On Monday evening Ginny followed a group of Slytherins out of the Great Hall in a huff. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked cautiously following her towards the pitch for practice. In a voice that was just a little louder than necessary, loud enough that the Slytherins in front of them would be sure to hear, Ginny replied sharply. "Apparition lessons have moved to Thursday this week, after clases. Which means I won't get to fly on Thursday. First Zabini there interrupted my alone time last week, now this week I won't even get to have a solo fly."

"Oh is that all" Ron replied, "Harry" he called over his shoulder to his friend who had gotten stuck behind a group of giggling third years trying to get through the doors of the Hall. "Yeah, what's up?" Harry panted finally catching up to them

"Gin's pissed because she has to go to apparition lessons on Thursday arvo, what other times is the Pitch free so she can fly?" Ron explained resignedly.

"Uh" Harry dug around in the pockets of his robes pulling out the pitch schedule. "It's free Wednesday after dinner."

"There you go Gin, problem solved." Ron announced patting her on the back.

"Oh, thanks Ron." Ginny replied slightly confused, she still wasn't used to this new thoughtful Ron that her brother had morphed into over the year. Once again raising her voice slightly and bumping through the group of Slytherins she added "well then I guess I'll be at the pitch on Wednesday after dinner if anyone wants to find me."

She'd been flying for an hour with no sign of Blaise. Grumbling under her breath about thick boys who couldn't recognise a hint if it was lit up like one of the twins fireworks displays, she dismounted, _banished_ her broom to the storage shed, and headed to the locker room. Stomping inside she stripped and threw her kit in the hamper, grabbing two towels and stalking off to the open showers. She was alone anyway, no real need for a cubicle. She had just finished shampooing her hair, the steam rising headily around her when a voice interrupted her internal grumbling. "Care for a shower buddy?"

Ginny gasped whipping around to face the sound, whilst trying to cover herself. There leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall was Blaise. "Oh it's you" she replied scaithingly. "Didn't think you were going to show up"

"Well here I am" he smirked starting to unbutton his shirt. "So, I'm here, you're here, we're alone, you're all wet and soapy."

Ginny huffed, "less talking more fucking, Zabini." Blaise laughed, shedding the last of his clothes quickly and striding into the shower, and snogging her senseless. He ran one hand down her wet body, slipping it between her thighs and working his thumb against her clit while he thrust first on and then two fingers inside her. As Ginny started to moan and buck into his hand he removed it, lifting her up by her bum, her back pressed against the wall, and sinking her down onto his cock.

Week 2 - Friday

He'd done it. Two hundred and sixteen girls, everyone on his list. A whole month before graduation. N.E. didn't even start for another week. And Granger had been the feather in his cap. This was the best day of his life.

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd done last night. She'd shagged Blaise Zabini, Hogwarts village broom. And damn it had been good. Half of her was mortified, the other half wanted another round, maybe even a few more rounds. Friday's classes passed in somewhat of a daze. Her friends noticed her vagueness but she managed to brush the boys off with the excuse that she was mentally reviewing for N.E. . But by the time Ginny and Luna had gathered in her dorm for their friday sleepover, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Ginny and Luna were munching popcorn and flicking though Quidditch Quarterly and The Quibbler respectively. "I shagged Zabini" Hermione blurted, then hid her head under a pillow. Ginny just laughed. "You and me both 'Mione."

"What?" Hermione replied edging out from under the pillow.

Ginny just shrugged, "he's hot, he was offering, why the hell not."

"Yes, that was my thought too." Luna added.

"Wait, you did too?" Hermione squeaked.

"Mmhm, Sunday." Lunan stated without looking up.

"Sunday, you worked fast Luna" Ginny giggled.

"I wanted to harvest some Fairybright, I needed a partner for the ritual anyway," she mused "so why not Blaise."

"What does harvesting Fairybright have to do with the price of bread?" Ginny inquired sharing a bemused look with Hermione.

"You have to appease the Fairies with a ritual." Hermione answered blushing.

"What kind of ritual"

"A shagging ritual." Luna surmised. "First you dance naked, then if the Fairies agree to let you harvest, you couple together, then harvest the Fairybright ad midnight, then couple again before the fairy will release you from their circle."

"Oh. right" Ginny replied taken aback, "so wait that means you shagged him twice?"

"Mmhm, the first time needs to be slow and gentle, somewhat reverent, and the second a bit more, well feral would be a good way to describe it." Luna hummed.

Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped. "And which one was better?" Hermione finally asked.

"Oh the second for sure. Though the first was certainly good, the boy really does know how to fuck."

"That he does" Ginny sighed.

"So when did you girls shag him?"

"Wednesday" Ginny replied at the same time as Hermione said "yesterday."

"You know what that means 'Mione?" Luna asked curiously.

"What…." Hermione hesitantly replied.

Ginny had caught on and patted Hermione on the back consolingly. "It means you were number 216. The last on his list."

"Oh." Hermione paled. "Right"

"Well I didn't shag him in a fairy circle" Ginny announced. "But let's just say I finally got to put the echo in the quidditch showers to good use." she winked. "What's about you 'Mione?"

"Uh, Muggle Studies classroom." she blushed.

Ginny burst out laughing, "oh that's funny, because, you're a muggle born, and he's a pureblood, get it? Muggle Studies."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes." she bit her lip, her face scrunched up in embarrassment. "Is it bad if I kind of want to do it again?"

"God's no. I'd do him again in a heartbeat. Luna was spot on about all that practice meaning he knows what he's doing. It was nothing like Harry, that's for sure!" Ginny laughed.

"Harry! Oh, Gods Harry and Ron can never know" Hermione breathed wide-eyed.

The girls just looked at her. "Really 'Mione, you think i'm going to tell my ex and my brother, who's your ex that all three of us shagged Zabini."

"Oh, yes. I suppose not."

"I won't tell either." Luna added dreamily returning to flip through the pages of her magazine.


	7. Week 5 Part 1

N.E. were over, the Seventh years had a couple of assignments still to hand in by the last class on Friday, but essentially they were finished. Hermione of course, was actually finished, having completed all her assignments over the weekend whilst Ron and Harry had prefered to laze around eating Fizzing Whizbees and playing exploding snap. Their classes that week were independent study, where they could work on their assignments, read, or practice spells. They didn't even really have to attend. As long as they were keeping out of the younger years hair. Additionally a number of Ministry departments and businesses were conducting interviews and skills assessments. Hermione had interviews lined up with St Mungo's, the Legal division of the MLE, the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and for Percy's old job, Percy having been told he would be promoted as soon as they found a suitable replacement. She was leaning towards the RCMC, but the thought of working directly with the minister and his advisors was appealing as well, That way she could potentially influence change across a number of departments. Neville had interviews with the St Mungo's Greenhouses, the suppliers for a number of Potion's companies and a Herbology research laboratory in Germany. Lavender and Parvati were both applying for Witch Weekly, and the Twins popped by to offer them a role as product testers for their expanding Wonder Witch range. They were hoping to open a separate store devoted entirely to the line. Dean had submitted a folio of drawings to a children's book publisher, and Seamus was going home to help his Mam run the pub. Ron and Harry had a packed week with week-long interview sessions, practice duels and obstacle courses for the Aurors in the morning sessions, followed by Quidditch scouting bootcamps after lunch. They came back from dinner on Monday completely exhausted, and Hermione had to berate and prod them into completing an assignment before they went to bed. She knew full well that they would be just as exhausted every day, and that if they didn't get their essay's done now, they would be scrambling to complete them thursday night, after a week of intense training.

By lunchtime Tuesday Hermione was bored. Her interviews and assignments finished there wasn't much for her to do. The boys tried to convince her to come watch their Quidditch training, McGonagall threw hints that she could help out tutoring the younger students, but Madame Pince's offer to help sort through the library checking books for damage and compiling lists of those that needed to be replaced or updated drew her attention. Thus Wednesday morning whilst everyone else was in class Hermione could be found in a back corner of the library with books floating all around her, a quill stuck into her messy bun, and another in her hand scribbling notes on a clipboard.

Blaise watched Granger with mild amusement. All she needed was a pair of glasses and a slightly shorter skirt and she would look right at home on a play-wizard photo shoot. "What's the punishment for returning a book late?" he asked by way of announcing his presence. She looked up at him and blushed. "Oh, um. Hello. It depends on how late the book is."

"Hrmm" he hummed sidling up close to her, "and what if the book is two years overdue, I assume that has a rather severe punishment attached?" he bent down, whispering sultrily in her ear "A spanking perhaps?"

Her mouth dropped open and she gaped at him like a fish, before turning bright red. Blaise smirked. "Thinking about it aren't you? What it would be like. Does it turn you on?"

"What? No!" Hermione insisted, but the high pitched squeak to her voice said otherwise.

"Hm. My suspicion was right." he mused leaning back against the stacks.

"What suspicion" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"My suspicion that you Miss Granger, have a secret wild side, that's just begging for someone to unleash it." he winked. Blaise pushed himself off the stack and circled her. Prowling like a jungle cat. "You little missy like to roleplay. And i'm just the guy to help"

Granger gulped. "What'd you say I bring that book back after curfew and you can serve me my punishment, right here in the library."

"But. Madame Pince…." she protested weakly.

"Is going to London. She meets with some librarian's group the first Wednesday of every month. Never comes back before midnight. This ain't my first Dragon Rodeo Granger."

"Oh." she gulped.

"Think about it." Blaise drawled, sauntering off.

All afternoon Hermione was bombarded by images of Zabini slamming her up against the stacks in the library, or spreading her legs on a study table and licking her into oblivion. Her telling him exactly what she wanted him to do to her to pay off his debt, playing the strict librarian. She was glad the library was relatively empty, only a handful of seventh years working on their essays graced the library, but unfortunately Zabini was one of them. He kept giving her winks and seductive looks, when she had to walk past his table. Or brushing up close to her as he "looked" for a book in the exact stack she was cheking. Harry and Ron were far too exhausted to notice her surreptitious glances towards the portrait hole as curfew approached. Ginny however was a different story. "Come to my room with me for a minute 'Mione, I want to show you something." Ginny announced standing up from the armchair she'd been sitting in reviewing charms for her exam the next day.

"What, oh, alright." Hermione replied, glancing towards the door once more, before following Ginny up the stairs.

"Right, what's going on?" Ginny demanded with a leveling look when they reached the sixth year girls dorms.

Hermione sighed, and cast a silencing charm on the door. "Zabini sought me out this morning. He want's me to meet him in the libary after curfew."

"For what?" Ginny smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that Gin." Hermione huffed.

"And you don't know weather to go?"

She sighed again, perching on the edge of the closest bed. "No i don't."

"Well I say go for it. If he offered me another round i'd be there in a heartbeat."

Hermione moaned and bit her lip. "I'm kinda scared." she admitted in a small voice.

"Of…?"

"He wants me to…" she pulled Ginny down and whispered in the red-head's ear.

"Well. Right. Uh. I guess you won't know if you like it until you try now will you?" Ginny stammered.

"I guess not." Hermione sighed.

"Well then, best you get your butt to the library missy. I'll create a distraction so you can sneak out." Ginny said, digging through a pile of stuff under her bed, "here" she threw the invisibility cloak and map at Hermione. "Harry's been too busy to even realise i've still got these."

"Thanks Gin. wish me luck"

Ginny snorted shaking her head. "Luck? You _are_ the one who's getting lucky tonight, yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped under the cloak.

Five minutes later she crept into a deserted library.

"Soo... how was it?" Ginny asked with a wink on Friday evening.

Hermione turned bright red. "I liked the role play." she admitted. "And the talk"

"And the spanking?" Ginny pressed cheekily.

"I'm not sure. Something about it piqued my interest when he mentioned it, but it didn't really feel right, when I tried it."

"Maybe you need to swap places." Luna suggested airly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe it didn't feel right because you actually want him to spank you. Not you spanking him." Luna replied.

"That's very Ravenclaw of you Luna" Ginny laughed.

Luna shrugged. "Logic is our forte."

"And Gryffindors are known for their bravery. So missy" Ginny pointed at Hermione. "You are going to find out." she jumped up grabbing Hermione's hand and started to drag her out of the room, Luna following behind.

"What, I don't, we don't even know where he is anyway." Hermione protested.

"Please." Ginny replied dismissively. "It's Friday. He has patrol duty on this floor. I't won't take long to find him."

"Go on, ask him" Blaise hear a girl giggle. He turned around, his eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of Weaslette and Loony pushing Granger towards him. He'd been expecting some giggly fifth year hoping to play above her weight range. Not Granger and co.

"Uh, Um. Hi." Granger stammered.

Blaise just waited. An eyebrow raised expectantly.

"So um you know how I…." she bit her lip then strode over to him whispering in his ear.

"mmh? " he replied.

"Um, well. Can we try it the other way around?" she blurted.

 _Well that's unexpected._ Blaise thought. "When?"

"What, oh, um. The sooner the better, I might lose my nerve otherwise."

"Alright, follow." he started walking down the corridor the girls following along behind him. He stopped in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching Trolls Ballet, then walked back and forth three times. A doorway appeared. Blaise opened it, peeked inside to confirm the room was what he required, then spun to face the girls. "Miss Granger. Detention, my office, now." he commanded in his best Snape impersonation. The other girls giggled, whilst Granger paled. Blaise opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. "You two can return for her in an hour." they giggled again. "Don't make me give you detention too" he threatened. Weaslette and Lovegood broke into silent laughter. "Have fun 'Mione" Weaslette called, the two running down the hallway laughing. Granger still hadn't moved. "In." he growled.

Hermione tentatively stepped inside her abdomen lighting up with a purple glow as she crossed the threshold. "Where are we, there aren't any offices on this floor." she queried.

Blaise slammed the door behind her. "You will refrain from pestering me with you incessant questions" he drawled stalking towards the desk and sitting in the chair "This is detention. Do you know why you are here?"

"Um. No?" Hermione hedged.

"No, sir?" Blaise barked.

"Oh. right. No sir."

"You Miss Granger have been extremely naughty." He summoned a meter rule off the blackboard and pounded it on the table to punctuate each item on his list of misdeeds. "Late to class, missing homework, talking back, not to mention taunting me with uniform violations." he waved his wand at her, causing her skirt to shorten and her top buttons to pop open. "Not the kind of behaviour that is appropriate for a Head Girl."

Something about the way he looked at her, as he slammed that ruler on the desk made her drip with desire, and suddenly she lost all her nerves. "I'm terribly sorry sir. You're right I have been a very bad girl. You can punish me however you see fit." she mewled biting her lip and playing with her tie.

"That's better." Blaise drawled. "First punishment. Kneel." he demanded pushing his chair back and sideways so it no longer sat under the desk and pointing to floor between her legs.

"Yes sir" Hermione demurred, kneeling down. "What will you have me do sir?"

He unbuttoned his trousers pulling his cock free. "Every time you come to class with your shortened skirt and you breasts poking out of your shirt all I can think about is your sassy mouth on my cock. The time for teasing is over Miss Granger."

"Of course sir." Hermione replied feeling her pussy clench. She lowered her head and began to suck.


	8. Week 5 Conclusion

A/N - Warning threesomes&moresomes ahead + light BDSM

"Reckon we should head back yet?" Ginny asked as she finished up painting her nails.

"Hrm it has been nearly an hour." Luna agreed.

"Right." Ginny cast a drying and setting charm on her nails, and stood up. "Let's go find out how detention was." she said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, Sir, that's it, _oh_. I've been _such_ a naughty girl." Hermione groaned as Blaise's hand landed with a smack on her arse. She was flung across his lap, skirt flipped up, with no knickers on, Blaise fingering her with one hand and making her arse sting with pleasure with the other. "Oh, Yes, yes, yea ooooohhhh. She moaned as her third orgasm of the night overtook her, completely oblivious to her two best girlfriends standing in the doorway.

Blaise landed another final smack on Granger's arse as he withdrew his fingers. "Ah Miss Weasley, and Miss Lovegood, here to collect Miss Granger I presume?" he drawled.

"What!?" Hermione squeaked trying unsuccessfully to scramble off his lap.

"I don't know about you Luna, but suddenly I really want detention" Weaslette stage whispered.

"Yes, this detention does look quite enjoyable." Lovegood agreed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Well then ladies, what is it that you have done to deserve detention?" he asked struggling to keep his facade at this unexpected stroke of luck.

"Oh I've ahh been … setting of dungbombs in the fourth year's exams." Ginny improvised.

"Miss Lovegood?" Blaise inquired.

"Oh are we playing too? I see." she thought for a minute twirling her wand in her hair. "I told Professor Snape that his hair requires a wash"

Weaslette giggled.

"Well then. It appears that both of you require detention as well. Miss Granger."

"Mmm" came the timid squeak. He let her up but trapped her kneeling at his side.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood are wearing too many clothes. Remove them." he said darkly.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look to her friends, who were looking back at her equally wide eyes. They seemed to have a silent conversation, debating whether they should stay or leave now before things went too far. After what felt like an eon of uncertainty, Granger steeled herself, stood up and walked over to the other girls, undoing Ginny's tie and top buttons, followed by Luna's. "And the knickers" Blaise insisted. She took a steadying breath and dropped to her knees. Sliding her hands up under Luna's skirt and removing her friend's knickers, then repeating the process with Ginny.

"Right, the three of you. Over here" Blaise demanded, pointing to his desk. He gestured for them to line up side by side against the long edge, then pushed their faces down so that their bodies were pressed against the tabletop, their arses in the air. He walked along behind them, running a hand down each girl's back, and flipping up their skirts. Leaving them all waiting in anticipation for a long moment, he retrieved the ruler walking back along the line, dragging it across the three bare arses as he paced back and forth. "Girls, girls, girls" she sighed. "Head Girl, and two prefects. And look at you, all in detention. Uniform violations, backchat, pranks, missed homework. I expect better you know. Disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it." suddenly his hand came down smacking three times in quick succession as he walked along the line. Weaslette and Lovegood flinched slightly, but Granger, now used to the sensation merely groaned with desire. _Good, she's back in the game_ Blaise thought. "What do you think Miss Weasley? Ten lashings?" the redhead whimpered slightly, and Blaise struck. "10" he said. "Miss Lovegood, a lesser crime, five perhaps." he slammed his hand down on her cream white arse. "Five, and Miss Granger. You have already served your punishment well. But seeing as the three of you are friends, and you as Head-Girl are supposed to be setting a good example for them, I think another three might be in order." _Crack_

She moaned wantonly. "You can give me more than that if you want sir, I know I've been ever so bad." Granger replied, wiggling her arse at him.

"Three will suffice." Blaise snapped. She huffed in disappointment, causing him to stifle a snort.

He paused, letting expectation fill the air. Working quickly he landed three hits on Ginny's cheeks and one on Luna's "seven, and four." he announced. He stalked around the table. "Miss Granger."

"Yes sir?" she asked in that ever-so-eager-to-please voice of hers.

"Come around this side" she scurried over to him. "Hands" he directed, she placed her hands on the back of the chair. "Spread your legs." she did. Blaise stalked around to the opposite side of the chair, and pulled it forward, so that she was in much the same position she'd been in on the desk. "You two" he pointed to Weaslette and Lovegood. "Look how wet she is. _That_ is how you serves a punishment." He ran a finger up her dripping slit and held it up for them to see, he held it out to Ginny. "Lick." he commanded. Weaslette's eyes widened, but she did as she was told, licking the finger from base to tip, then sucking it into her mouth and hollowing out her cheeks. "Tease." he drawled. Charming the ruler to slap her arse twice in his absence. "Five" he ran his finger up Hermione's slit again, holding it out to Lovegood. "Your turn." she looked at him with that strange owl-eyed expression of hers, then simply wrapped her mouth around his finger sucking it clean with a pop. "holy fuck!" he swore breaking character momentarily. He shook himself to recover, then dropped his trousers, Grabbed Granger by the hips and slammed into her, pulling her back as he surged forward. "Ooohhhh" she shuddered clenching around him. "Yes. that's it' Granger. Scream for me. Your friends are watching, and it's turning you on isn't it? He growled into her ear as he thrust into her savagely. "Mmmm, mhhh" she moaned. They could see your wet cunt you know. Laid bare to them, and they tasted it, sucking your cum off my fingers."

"Oh. oh. Oh! Oh" she mewled. He dropped one hand down from her hip, pulling his wand from his pocket he vanished both their clothes, and spun them so they were side on to the girls on the table. "Look at them as they watch me fuck you" he commanded, Granger turned her head sideways meeting her friends eyes as she arched backwards. Blaise dropped his wand, and snaked his spare hand underneath her writhing body, massaging her bouncing breasts before using it to pinch her clit. "Oooooohhhhh fuuuukkkk"

"That's it Granger, scream for me, for them. Scream my name."

His other hand caressed her hip, sliding onto her arse and as he pulled back, he slammed it down two times, then surged into her spilling his load as she came around him, screaming his name and watching her friends. When their shudders subsided. He pulled out, spun her around and dropped her into the chair. "One" he said. Sauntering back around to the other side of the table. "Enjoy the show ladies?" he asked, reaching both hands out to drag a finger up each girl's slit. They shuddered, and Ginny let out a groan. Blaise smirked and lifted both hands, thwacking them down on their arses in unison. "Six and Three" he mused as he slipped a finger into each girl's sopping cunt, fingering them simultaneously. As the two girls started to moan and writhe with abandon, he pulled his fingers out, he stalked back around to the chair where Granger was practically passed out and held them out to her. "Lick." he demanded. Granger had the balls to smirk at him, making a show of grabbing first one hand and then the other, sucking and licking like she had his cock earlier, making him rise to attention once more. As she popped off his second hand she gave him a simpering look full of fake innocence and palmed his erection. He growled at her. Returning to his place behind the desk, he resumed his pacing, trailing the ruler along the girls' backsides, building the tension once again. When he was satisfied that they were both hanging by a thread, he struck again. Two for Weaslette, one for Lovegood. Ginny was moaning wantonly now, and he banished her clothes, running his hands down her now naked sides and sinking to his knees behind her to pay attention to her with his mouth. Just as he was about to start licking he stopped. "Granger" he snapped.

"Yes sir?" she replied with a hint of sass.

"Here" he commanded, pointing to the spot behind Lovegood. He waved a hand over her as well banishing her clothes. "There is only one of me, and two students who require disciplining. As head girl you will help me carry out the rest of this detention."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but Blaise could see the intrigue floating beneath the surface. She slowly rose from the chair and sauntered over with a Malfoy-esque air, sinking to her knees behind her friend. "What's their punishment, sir?" she asked with a sly smirk.

He smirked back. "Watch"

He smacked Ginny twice, then grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards so her pelvis was off the table, snaking one hand between her legs, he began to circle her clit, whilst lowering his face to lick her dripping cunt. He pulled back for a second shooting Granger a challenging look. She met it, and repeated his actions exactly. _Shit._ Blaise thought _That's_ _Impressive._ He returned his attention to Ginny, working her into putty. Adding the occasional slap, when he could feel her, just on the edge, he quickly stood and thrust into her slapping her arse once more pushing her over the edge as he slammed her into the table. Satisfied that she was spent. He gestured for Granger to swap with him. Checking the progress she'd made on Lovegood, "Excellent job Miss Granger." he smirked. Hermione preened, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and strutted back to the chair to watch. Blaise, repeated his actions with Luna, building her almost to the edge, then sliding inside her. This time as he thrust he watched Granger, watching them. "How does it feel watching me fuck your friend?" he asked. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly. "Hot" she replied. That did him in, he increased the pace of his hand on Luna's clit, urging her towards climax and pounding into her with bruising speed. As she started to moan, Blaise looked up again, to see that Granger had spread her legs, and was fingering herself. Ginny, who had rolled over, sat up, looking at the action. Shrugged and announced "when in Rome" and slipped off the table. She stopped in front of Hermione's chair, lowered herself down to her knees and started to suck, sending both Blaise and Luna into paroxysms of pleasure. "Sweet Mother of Merlin" Blaise grunted as he came, "this is the best graduation gift ever." he added collapsing on top of Luna, and dragging her down to the floor. He wished the desk away, so it wouldn't obstruct their view. And asked the room for a huge bed to the side of them, and a bath to rival the prefects bathroom in the far corner. Housekeeping taken care of, he held Luna in his lap and watched as Hermione's back arched off the chair, Ginny's tounge lapping and scuking at her entrance, before sliding two fingers inside. As the moans of Hermione's orgasm died out, she slipped to the floor too, and the four of them lay there completely spent.

"Well that was unexpected." Zabini snorted breaking the silence about fifteen minutes later. The girls laughed nervously. "Anyone wants a wash, there's a bath over there" he said lazily pointing in the direction of the far corner. Hermione sat up and looked around. "That wasn't there before. Neither was that bed."

"Astute observations Granger." Zabini drawled.

"Well how did you a bath get in here? The bed you could have transfigured, but the bath…?"

"You really don't know where we are do you Granger?"

Hermione huffed. "No, and you refused to answer me earlier." she shot him a contemptuous look.

"This," Blaise began waving his hand around in indication of the room. "Is the Room Of Requirement. Sometimes known as the Come and Go Room. and my favorite room in the castle. Anything you ask it for, it provides. Except food of course. But the elves can help with that. It can become any size, any shape, it could be a replica beach or a dueling room, somewhere to hide contraband or a teacher's office. Hell it can even be a loo if you want."

"Wow" Hermione stated her eyebrows raising.

"Go ahead ask it for something you want."

"Ahhh"

"You don't have to do it out loud." Blaise re-assured her.

 _Thank god for that_ Hermione thought since what she really needed now that he'd mentioned it was a loo. She closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted. Cautiously opening her eyes, she was delighted to see that a cubicle had indeed appeared in the front corner of the room. Standing up she tied to nonchalantly wander over as if she was simply examining it.

Blaise snickkered. "Not need to be shy Granger."

She huffed. But quickened her pace nonetheless. After finishing her ablutions, she made her way to the bath. "What if i want a shower" she asked whirling to face Zabini. He shrugged.

"Then ask for one. And any clothes you want, if you feel the need to wear clothes that is."

"Hm" She turned back around, picturing the scene in her mind, moving the bath out more towards the middle of the room and placing a shower with a frosted glass partition along the wall. _Ok this room is really cool_ she thought as she opened her eyes.

Blaise sat up slowly watching Granger disappear into the shower. "You two hungry?" he asked. Ginny and Luna looked at each other and nodded. "Right well, cover yourselves if you want, i'm going to ask an elf to get us some food.

"Ahh, I think we''l just, the shower. Right Luna." Ginny replied. She jumped up and grabbed Luna's hand, pulling the blonde up to standing

"Sure." Luna said following Ginny to the shower.

"Psst 'Mione" can we come in?" Ginny whispered sticking her head around the partition. Hermione waved her forward, and the two girls padded into the shower.

"How you feeling?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"sore. " Hermione laughed. "But, surprisingly ok. I expected to feel mortified. But I don't."

"That's great" Luna stated with a small smile.

"And you?" Hermione questioned.

"Well I definitely never expected this when I sent you in here tonight. But…" she shrugged. "I don't regret it."

They looked at Luna. "you know me. I just go with the moment."

Hermione snorted. "I guess that's true. So no regrets?"

"No regrets" the girls echoed.

"Blaise was going to get an Elf to bring food. Should we stay?" Ginny queried squirting some soap from the mounted dispenser into her hand.

Hermione held out a hand in an _I-don't-know_ expression. "Just go with the moment?"

"Just go with the moment" the girls laughed.


End file.
